


christmas time is here.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: Christmas time is hereHappiness and cheerFun for all that children callTheir favorite time of the yearSnowflakes in the airCarols everywhereOlden times and ancient rhymesOf love and dreams to shareor:  Erik is looking for the perfect present for Charles.  His children try to assist.





	christmas time is here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> Yeah, so this year I decided to do an advent challenge. It's not part of anything official going on here at AO3. This is a list of prompts that I got elsewhere. I am going to thoroughly enjoy the hell out of this, however, because these prompts are awesome. All of the twenty-five fics that will be forthcoming will be in the X-Men movieverse fandom, though not all will be the same pairing. There is a ton of John/Bobby fics coming though. A TON.
> 
> The prompt for day three: A person is on a difficult quest to find or make a particular gift for someone else.
> 
> Day three title song: Christmas Time Is Here by Dianne Reeves (and many others)
> 
> Also, Wanda is in this because I cannot have a story about Erik being Peter's dad without Wanda in it in some way. Also, I really wanted to make Nina Lorna but I decided to stick to movieverse there. And I know this is short. Sorry.
> 
> This is for the fabulous Scarlett.

“What am I going to get him?” Erik muttered as he walked through the store. “It has to be perfect.”

“A candy bar?”

“That's, like, a stocking gift, Peter. Not an actual gift.”

“Well, you come up with an actual gift then, Wanda.”

“Hm. What about a new tie?”

“Have you ever actually seen him wear a tie?”

“No, Peter, I haven't. But that doesn't mean he wouldn't like one.”

“I know! Roller skates!”

“Nina, we're not talking to you.”

“Shut up, Peter.”

Erik spun around and stared at his three children before shaking his head. “I appreciate all the suggestions, but I'm trying to be serious.”

“You can totally get him something silly, Dad,” Wanda said. “He'll love it.”

“Yeah, Dad. It doesn't have to be entirely serious,” Peter added.

“He's going to love whatever you pick, Daddy,” Nina finished. “Stop stressing about it.”

Erik spent a moment wondering again why it was he'd brought the children with him before sighing. “I just want it to be perfect. This is our first Christmas as a family.”

“Dad, seriously, it's fine,” Peter said, grinning at him. “Just because it's our first Christmas as a family it doesn't mean we have to get him some super expensive gift that he'll be afraid to even touch because he'll break it or scratch it or something.”

“Peter's right,” Wanda pointed out. “Just get him something that will mean something to him.”

“Like roller skates,” Nina said, making Peter shake his head. “What?”

“Nina, he's in a wheelchair. That's not going to work.”

Nina huffed. “I just want some roller skates.”

“I know, darling,” Erik murmured, glancing around the store. “This place is entirely too busy.”

“Then let's leave and go somewhere else,” Wanda said.

“And where do you suggest we go?” Erik asked.

Wanda just grinned. “That vintage shop he loves.”

“Vintage shop?”

Peter nodded. “He takes us to this vintage shop in the East Village all the time. He's always looking for something specific.”

“And what is he looking for?” Erik asked.

“He's always looking for this really old book,” Nina said.

“Last time we were in there, we asked the shop owner about it while Peter distracted him,” Wanda added. “And she said she had it but hadn't told him yet, so we asked her to hold it until we came back so we could give it to him for Christmas.”

Erik stared at them for a moment. “And when were you planning on telling me this?”

“When you gave up this ridiculous search for something you probably can't even afford,” Peter said, grinning at him. 

Erik laughed and pulled his children into a hug. “Then I guess we're going to this vintage shop. You sure you know where it is?”

“Yes,” Wanda said, nodding. “I brought their business card so we have the address.”

“Then let's go,” Erik said, shaking his head as they all turned and started walking towards the exit. 

He didn't know what he'd do without those kids.


End file.
